Ask MultiGlitter!
by MultiGlitter
Summary: Just ask me questions and I'll answer them! It's that simple!
1. Intro

Okay, so I'm here! Ask me questions in the reviews and I'll answer them! Please do, I have no life.

-MultiGlitter


	2. RadRadha04's Question

Okay, RadRadha04 asks:

Have you ever had a boyfriend/girlfriend?  
How old are you?  
What school do you go to?  
Do you ship such as Skylox and Merome?

First of all, I think I have a girlfriend right now (Yes I'm bi. DEAL WITH IT HATERS) but I can't be sure. Either way, her name is Kyra and I have a HUGE crush on her.

I am twelve years old.

I really don't want to be kidnapped, so I'd rather not answer that one. Sorry!

And last of all, DUH! Skylox and Merome for life, GIR!

Remember to leave your questions in the reviews! I love answering these questions already!


	3. PinkyPigg's Question

PinkyPigg asks: What is your favorite TV show and what STATE do you live in? I don't really watch TV all that much, but it would have to be ICarly. It's been my favorite show since I was maybe eight. I live in Florida.

Oh my god, I love answering these questions! And I've decided that I will do dares as well! Well, I won't really do them, but I'll write out what would happen. MultiGlitter, Out!


	4. Tiernans' Question

Tiernans Asked:  
I'm just wondering, do you play Animal Crossing? Also, who's your favorite Youtuber?  
No I do not play Animal Crossing. Sorry, buddy. Also, my favorite Youtuber... Can't decide. My top five would be Bodil40, Skydoesminecraft, KPopp, StampyLonghead, and SSundee. Check em out if you don't know who they are! They're hilarious!

Okay, so that was fun! I'm loving these questions!  
Bye!  
-MultiGlitter


	5. sorry

**Hey, everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I'm going through quite a bit right now, mainly with my mom. I really need to get this off my chest, so if you want to know more about my personal life, by all means read on. **

**My two best friends in the world are Cianna and Halia, and I can tell them anything. Anytime I'm upset or paranoid, or whatever, I go to them to talk out my problems to people who are listening, and who care. Unlike my mom. She's such a horrible person, she even made me cry on my eighth birthday. She chased my dad away. She ruined my life, in a nutshell. The insults are even worse.**

**"Ugly cow."**

**"Spoiled bitch."**

**And other names that I would rather not repeat. I'm in a suicidal, broken state right now, and talking to Cianna and Halia always helps. But she took my computer, and now I can never speak to them again, because we dont have each others phone numbers and they live in Ohio. I'm miserable, you guys. I really do want to kill myself.**

**And before you say "Oh, what an attention whore" I just really needed to talk about it. So if you read this entire thing, I thank you. **

**-Glitter **


	6. update

**Hey, guy! First off, thank you so much for supporting me when I felt so alone. Reading your comments made me feel a lot better. **

**Second, if you want updates on when chapters and new stories coming out, or just wanna see me fangirl over YouTubers *cough cough* Tyler Oakley *cough* Then you can follow me on Twitter. It's Luv4Roblox because I can't figure out how to change it xD So, that's all I really have to say.**

**Firebolt!**

**-Glitter the Sorceress**


	7. Guest's Question

**A guest asked: How old were you when you first started writing smut?  
I was twelve. So about six months ago? I honestly don't remember.**

**QUICK NOTE!  
So a lot of you guys have been PMing me, asking for my Twitter and Instagram and all that.  
Instagram: multiglitter  
Twitter: Luv4Minecraft  
There ya go nurds! I post random stuff :)**


	8. HiDeKiThEhIdDeN's Question

**HiDeKiThEhIdDeN asked:**  
**Why are you bi?**  
**Do you love writing?**

**1\. I don't really know why. I was born that way. I've always been considered strange. In fact, when I was little, when I first found out what gay meant, everyone said it was a bad thing. So I FAKED having crushes on boys. **  
**P.S. I have a girlfriend now! Her name is Kate, and she's the sweetest, most adorable, most amazing girl I've ever met. I love her so much. Her Wattpad name is AskDemShips**  
**2\. OF COURSE I LOVE WRITING! It's my escape, I can get lost in another world.**


End file.
